TF Chatroom
by Ultranova Prime
Summary: A bunch of Bots in the chatroom. Who knows what mischief happens in cyberspace? Contains OCs, silliness, slight crack and all around fun! Might have OOCness, but oh well!
1. G1-verse

**A bored Nova is a dangerous Nova. So…I has channeled my energies to give you the one and only chatroom! :D Read on! No flames please, first time doing stories in these sorts of formats. All OCs mentioned in this chapter belong to my fic: Together We Stand**

**I don't own Transformers.**

**Klik: 1 minute**

**Nanoklik: 1 second**

"Speech"

'Thought'

**Usernames:**

**Nova_Gal: **Ultranova Prime (OC)

**Crazy_Medic: **Nightstar (OC)

**Ice_Heart: **Icewhip (OC)

**Wrenchie_Claus: **Ratchet

**Butterscotch: **Butterball (OC)

**I_Heart_Guns: **Ironhide

**Sunshiny_Dayz: **You'll find out soon!

**OnTheProwl: **Prowl

**PRIMUS: **Sunstreaker

**Emo_Shadow: **Shadowhunter (OC)

**Gunner_Of_Blue: **Bluestreak

**The first part of the story will be with Ultranova. The second part of the story will be with Butterball.**

* * *

It was a very stressful day for the Autobots. They had had to go up against the Decepticons who were trying to steal Energon from their stores _again._

'Well then,' Ultranova thought. 'It's time for our daily chat with the rest of the gang.' She logged on to the computer and began to type.

_**Nova_Gal has joined the room**_

_Nova_Gal: Hellooooo? Any bot here?_

She groaned in exasperation and slight amusement at the almost immediate response, helm tilting thoughtfully to the side as she visualized the crazed, mad-doctor look on her good friend Nightstar's face as she typed.

'She probably whacked someone on the head already with all that wrench swinging.' Nova chuckled lightly as the possibility crossed her processor. 'I swear, she must have memorized every single irritating song known to Cybertronian-kind.

_**Crazy_Medic has joined the room**_

_Crazy_Medic: I HAVE ALL MY FINGERS, THE KNIFE GOES CHOP CHOP CHOP._

As expected, their ever fun-discouraging TIC had to ruin it.

_**Ice_Heart has joined the room**_

_Ice_Heart: Good grief, not this again._

Nova was just about to reply with the next stanza to irritate Icewhip even more when something made her stop and laugh insanely for a while.

_**Wrenchie_Claus has joined the room**_

_Wrenchie_Claus: Do I need to get the mental test ready?_

_**Butterscotch has joined the room**_

_Butterscotch: OMP Ratchet, what's with the username? XD_

_Wrenchie_Claus: Slagging system chose it for me!_

Nova was still laughing so hard that it was a chore trying to type a legible response. Fortunately, she was able to do so without seeming like she was drunk on High-Grade.

_Nova_Gal: You do know that the system doesn't do that…_

_Wrenchie_Claus: But the only bot with me in the same room was…_

_Crazy_Medic: Oopsies! Too difficult to resist! XD_

This time, Nova fell off her chair and began to laugh her helm off. Of all the crazy things that Nightstar did, this took the cake.

_Wrenchie_Claus: I swear, when I get my servos on you…_

_Butterscotch: PIT YEAH! Air-five sister! :D_

_**I_Heart_Guns has joined the room**_

_I_Heart_Guns: What the Pit is going on here?_

_Ice_Heart: Nothing other than the usual…_

_**Sunshiny_Dayz has joined the room**_

Nova straightened at the entrance of the newcomer. 'Is it really him? If it is, I shall offline a happy femme.' There was a childish hope in her spark as she sat up straighter, paying rapt attention to what he (or she, but Nova was hoping for a he) was about to type. Apparently, Ironhide also had the same doubts.

_I_Heart_Guns: …Could this be?_

_Sunshiny_Dayz: I am Sunstreaker, if that's what you're asking. Feel free to call me Sunny or Sunshine or any other name you can come up with. I'm just trying to change my ways and not continue to be a miserable, arrogant, stupid glitch; which I have perpetually been acting like. Oh yeah, next time you see me, feel free to give me a good kick in the shin or slug on the arm. It's kind of like payback for all these years I've been making every bot's lives miserable. Heck, you can even scratch my paintjob!_

Before she could even think through what she was doing, she had already typed out her reply to his statement. She also wasn't surprised when she saw Nightstar's reaction.

_Nova_Gal: KYAAAAAA! *hearts*_

_Crazy_Medic: KYAAAAAAA! *hugs*_

_Sunshiny_Dayz: Wait up… What?_

_Nova_Gal: OH MY PRIMUS! DID WE NOT CALL IT?! :')_

_Crazy_Medic: I SHALL GET THE ARTWORKS OUT TO CELEBRATE!_

_**Nova_Gal has exited the room**_

Nova jumped out of her chair as soon as she had exited the chatroom, spinning around dizzily as she whooped and hollered with fangirlish joy. 'Who cares if anyone hears me? Besides, Nightstar should already be stampeding around cheering.' she thought. Her joy was cut short, however, when she finally realised the strangeness of it all. "How..." She remained oblivious to the conversation going on without her.

* * *

_**Crazy_Medic has exited the room**_

_I_Heart_Guns: …That was disturbing._

Butters sighed as she looked at Ironhide's statement. 'Oh you have _no_ idea.' she thought.

_Wrenchie_Claus: What was that all about?_

Seeing as Icewhip was the only other one around that was familiar with Nova and Nightstar's behaviour, she took it upon herself to explain it to the clueless mechs. There was no way in Pit that Icewhip would want to explain what was going on.

_Butterscotch: You see; Nova and Nightstar has always been hoping they could be allowed to call him nicknames without being yelled at for forever…_

_Ice_Heart: The other details you do not need to know._

_Sunshiny_Dayz: *shudder* I remember that one time I snooped through both their data pads… I still can't get the images out of my processor._

Butters laughed loudly as she remembered the day where Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had run out of Nightstar and Nova's rooms screaming about their optics getting burnt off. Naturally, Icewhip and Shadow had been the first ones to guess what had happened and told both of them. Needless to say, the Terror Twins had ended up in Med Bay with multiple scratches and wrench dents on their armour.

_**OnTheProwl has joined the room**_

_OnTheProwl: Has anyone seen Icewhip? I need to discuss the next battle plans with her. By the way, serves you right. You should know better than to snoop through a femme's room._

_Sunshiny_Dayz: I smell a preachy old fogey._

Butters paused. 'Something's not right here... It's more like Sunny's style to pull pranks instead of outright disobedience...' But she thought nothing of it, preparing herself to step in if a chatroom war was about to begin.

_OnTheProwl: Ah, Sunstreaker. I should have known. Please keep yourself in line when addressing senior officers._

_Sunshiny_Dayz: Forget it you boring old glitch! Yeah, you heard me! I called you old! Did I also tell you before how dumb you look?! Your plain color scheme, your doorwings aren't equal and your face looks like you got trampled by an overenthusiastic Grimlock! HA! BURNNNN!_

'There is something definitely not right! Who gave Sunny High-Grade?' Butters mused as she browsed through Prowl's irate reply.

_OnTheProwl: Sunstreaker, you are way out of line. I am going to have to punish you accordingly for severely disrespecting a senior officer despite warnings. Make your way to my office. Now._

_Ice_Heart: *chuckles* Prowler, Prowler, Prowler. Isn't it obvious?_

"Sherlock has struck again!" Butters spoke her thoughts aloud as soon as she read finish Icewhip's triumphant statement.

_OnTheProwl: What is?_

_Ice_Heart: Well-_

_**PRIMUS has joined the room**_

_PRIMUS: Hey, bots! It's the one and only Sunstreaker. I kind of pissed my brother off earlier… So I'd feel a lot safer if I knew where he is right now._

Butters banged her helm against the table multiple times. How could she be so oblivious? Who else would do something like this apart from _him_? Rubbing her now-aching helm, she typed in her reply.

_Butterscotch: Ohhh… I get it…_

_Wrenchie_Claus: No wonder._

_I_Heart_Guns: Should have known from the start. There's no way Sunstreaker would allow anyone to call him that…_

_PRIMUS: Call me what? Gorgeous?_

Butters gagged as she was once again exposed to Sunny's overblown ego and vanity, something she never liked about the mech.

_Ice_Heart: See? What did I tell you?_

_OnTheProwl: Sideswipe, report to my office._

_Ice_Heart: Prowl and I are going to decide your punishment. I am giving you a three nanoklik head start…_

_Sunshiny_Dayz: Slag!_

_**OnTheProwl has left the room**_

_**Ice_Heart has left the room**_

_**Sunshiny_Dayz has left the room**_

Butters gave a low whistle as she heard and felt three pairs of pedes thundering down the hallway outside her room. 'Wow. They must be pretty angry with him.'

_PRIMUS: What just happened?_

Butters had expected that she would have to be the one explaining the situation once again but surprisingly, Ratchet beat her to it.

_Wrenchie_Claus: I don't think you will want to know…_

_**Emo_Shadow has joined the room**_

Butters bounced up and down in her chair merrily, glad that her twin had _finally _decided to join them for a chat; what with her anti-social attitude.

_Butterscotch: How are ya my twin?_

_Emo_Shadow: I'm alright._

_PRIMUS: Looks like the hermit twin decided to pay us a visit!_

Butters was highly tempted to locate Sunstreaker, immobilize him with her Taser and paint him hot pink. 'How _dare_ he? That little glitch!' No one insulted her twin and got away with it!

_Emo_Shadow: *glares*_

_PRIMUS: S-Slag… E-Even her death glare can cut through cyberspace…_

_Emo_Shadow: Five… Four…_

_PRIMUS: Oh I'm in deep slag now!_

_**PRIMUS has left the room**_

Butters mentally gave Shadow a high five for putting that arrogant mech in his place. Suddenly, she inwardly shrieked at the next bot that joined them.

_**Gunner_Of_Blue has joined the room**_

_Gunner_Of_Blue: Hey everyone, how is everybot? Ahahaha… Does anyone remember that day when Crystal hacked into the Decepticon network? I mean blah blah blah blah blah blah…_

"Just SHUT UP already Bluestreak!" Butters yelled in frustration at her computer, despite the fact that Bluestreak wouldn't be able to hear her.

_Wrenchie_Claus: *groans* Could someone please get that chatterbox out of here?_

_I_Heart_Guns: Hurry before I decide to shoot._

_Emo_Shadow: I have a better idea..._

_**Gunner_Of_Blue has been kicked out of the room**_

'Thank you Shadow!' she grinned at her twin's impolite but effective action.

_Wrenchie_Claus: Oh thank Primus that's over!_

_I_Heart_Guns: Finally, some peace and order in the chatroom._

"WAIT! Ironhide! Never speak those words..."

_**Crazy_Medic has joined the room**_

_Crazy_Medic: BANANAAAAA! POTATO NAAAAHHHHH!_

_Butterscotch: Ironhide! You jinxed us!_

_Crazy_Medic: TRAITOR! SHUN THE TRAITOR! SHUUUUUUUUUNNNNNN!_

_**Nova_Gal has joined the room**_

_Emo_Shadow: ...Shut up Nightstar._

_Nova_Gal: ...What did I miss?_

_Crazy_Medic: Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan._

Butters groaned and covered her audios, still able to hear that annoyingly catchy tune play from her memories.

_I_Heart_Guns: My left optic is twitching..._

_Wrenchie_Claus: I know where you are positioned._

_Crazy_Medic: Come at me bro! I ain't afraid of you!_

_I_Heart_Guns: Where are you?! Fight us like a mech!_

She burst into giggles as she noticed the teensy error in Ironhide's typing.

_Nova_Gal: *facepalm*_

_Butterscotch: Giggity._

_Emo_Shadow: ...She's a femme._

_I_Heart_Guns: I **know **that!_

_Wrenchie_Claus: I have a better idea... Oh Miss Mary Sue!_

"Oh, you didn't! Ratchet, that was low of ya!" Butters exclaimed as Ratchet threatened Nightstar with her greatest fear.

_Crazy_Medic: H-Ha! You won't be able to find a Mary Sue anywhere! D-Do you? Oh slag! S-Someone's calling my name in a sing-song fairy voice!_

_**Crazy_Medic has left the room in a panic**_

_Wrenchie_Claus: Works all the time. Say... it should be time for the monthly check up now..._

_I_Heart_Guns: Slaggit! I hoped you forgot about that!_

_Wrenchie_Claus: Ironhide, I am coming for you as I type._

_I_Heart_Guns: FRAG!_

_**I_Heart_Guns has left the room with undiluted terror**_

_**Wrenchie_Claus has left the room while twirling a wrench**_

Out of habit, Butters began to giggle uncontrollably as she said, "The scary Ironhide is scared of the widdle check-up! Daawww..." She decided to make small talk with the rest of the bots in the chatroom.

_Butterscotch: The base has been rather quiet nowadays..._

_Nova_Gal: Not counting Nightstar's rants?_

_Butterscotch: Yeah, there's that, but I've been thinking... Maybe we should..._

_Nova_Gal: You know what? I don't wanna know. Byeeeee! *places servos over audios*_

_**Nova_Gal has left the room**_

_Emo_Shadow: That was awkward..._

'No slag, Shadow. Sometimes, Nova and her gutter processor can be so... Urgh.' Butters thought as she typed a reply.

_Butterscotch: ...So no movie night? That was what I was about to suggest._

_Emo_Shadow: You... are incorrigible._

_Butterscotch: *goes to emo corner* The whole world is conspiring against me!_

_Emo_Shadow: *rolls optics* Whatever._

_**Emo_Shadow has left the room**_

_Butterscotch: Wuuuuuuutttt?! Don't leave me here!_

"Alrighty then, it's just me and you; beautiful, empty chatroom. Me and you." She covered her mouth as soon as she said that. 'Where did THAT come from? That's just... No...'

_**Butterscotch has left the room**_

Butters sat back in her seat, considering the day's chat. "Not bad I guess..." She suddenly stood up. "Well, time to paint a certain mech hot pink!"

* * *

**Well? How was it for a first attempt? Please R&R! Favorites and follows are welcomed too!**

**-Love, Nova**


	2. Prime-verse

**Hey peeps! I just decided to do this little continuation to TF Chatroom! Note to those who are waiting for TWS: I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy this. Sorry for any OOCness on anybot's part. And as for the usernames, I'm sure that y'all can figure them out. Read on!**

**Klik- Minute**

**Nanoklik- Second**

**Cycle- Day**

"_Telepathy_"

**I don't own Transformers**

* * *

The mysterious figure clicked her tongue as she entered some text into the computer located in an old, abandoned room. It was not as advanced as the ones that her guardian used but the presence of the technology suited her purposes nicely.

"Now, where was I…?" The figure sat back in her seat and waited for a few kliks before hacking into a certain network.

* * *

_**Honeybee has joined the room**_

**PrettyInPink: **Bumblebee? Not you too?

**Sweet_Rims: **This is most distressing.

**Rookieboy38: **You're telling me! Who the PIT changed my screen name?

**Bulky-The-Teddy: **Puh-leaze, as if YOU have the worst one. Teddy? Pfft, I'd rather have yours any cycle!

**Honeybee: **Say, why isn't Ratchet on?

_**Wrenchie_Claus has joined the room**_

**Rookieboy38: ***gasp* Say it isn't true! 8D

**Wrenchie_Claus: **Very funny Smokescreen. Absolutely hilarious.

**Sweet_Rims: **I… I can't! XD

_**Sweet_Rims has left the room**_

**PrettyInPink: **Did Optimus just…

**Wrenchie_Claus: **Yes, yes he did. :/

_**KidWithGlasses, BarbieGirl and Rocker-Chick has joined the room**_

**KidWithGlasses: **Eh? What happened to everyone's names? And who's who?

**Rocker-Chick: **AWESOME! I love my new screen name! :D

**BarbieGirl: **Jack here. Though I can't say the same for MY screen name… D:

_**Sweet_Rims has joined the room**_

**Sweet_Rims: **Children?

**Rocker-Chick: **ROFL! OMG Optimus, your name! XDDD

**Rookieboy38: **Smokescreen here! 'Sup?

**Wrenchie_Claus: **The sky. *snorts* If any one of you are going to make fun of my name, sleep in fear tonight.

**Honeybee: **Oh… You better not shout, you better not cry, you better not pout I'm telling you why. Wrenchie Claus is coming to town!

**Bulky-The-Teddy: **Bumblebee, I don't think-

**Wrenchie_Claus: **THOU HATH AWAKENED THE DEMONS WITHIN ME! I WILL WATCH YOU FOREVERMORE!

_**Wrenchie_Claus has left the room**_

**PrettyInPink: **Primus Ratchet, turn off the Caps Lock. Anyway, I'm Arcee…

**BarbieGirl: **I'd have to agree with the new name…

**PrettyInPink: **What?! I-

_**PrettyInPink has left the room**_

**BarbieGirl: **Arcee, WAIT!

_**BarbieGirl has left the room**_

**Bulky-The-Teddy: **Huh. That's strange.

**Rocker-Chick: **What's strange, Bulky? Love the name, BTW. X3

**Bulky-The-Teddy: **Thanks Miko. :) By the by, noticed our screen names?

**Honeybee: **YDS?

**Sweet_Rims: **Bumblebee, there is no need for sarcasm.

**Bulky-The-Teddy:** Thanks Boss-bot. Anyways, it's like whoever changed our screen names _knows_ what each of our personalities or habits are like! Take Miko for an example.

**Rocker-Chick: **Heeeyyy… Bulky!

**Bulky-The-Teddy: **It's like the one that did this knows that Miko likes rocking out!

_**Megatron has joined the room**_

**KidWithGlasses: **Is it really Megatron?

**Megatron: **Yes! I have hacked into the pathetic Autobots' network!

**Rookieboy38: **You, or that creepy TIC of yours?

**Honeybee: **OH BURRRNNN! *high-fives Smokes*

**Rookieboy38: ***high-fives back* IKR. ;D

_**The screen name "Megatron" has been changed to "Lord Bucket Head"**_

**Bulky-The-Teddy: **That's it. I'm outta here before things get weird.

**KidWithGlasses: **Me too.

**Honeybee: **O.O Me three.

**Rookieboy38:** Hey, don't leave me here! :'(

_**Bulky-The-Teddy, KidWithGlasses, Honeybee and Rookieboy38 have left the room**_

**Lord Bucket Head: **WHAT THE FRAG?

**Sweet_Rims: **Hahaha! YDI!

**Lord Bucket Head: **So sayeth the Prime.

**Sweet_Rims: **Watch it, Bucket Helm.

_**Fairy-Wings has joined the room**_

**Fairy-Wings: **Ladies, ladies, you're both pretty- WTF HAPPENED TO MY NAME?

_**Crimson Casanova has joined the room**_

**Crimson Casanova: **Mm mm mm, bad luck. But, I think I know who did all this. Hmm… Whoever edited my screen name did a pretty good job.

**Lord Bucket Head: **Are you sure? Because I AM GOING TO OFFLINE WHOEVER DID THIS!

**Sweet_Rims: **OMP, who?

**Crimson Casanova: **Cute name, Sweet Rims. Anyway, it's…

_**Crimson Casanova has been kicked out of the room**_

**Fairy-Wings: **Aw darn it! Well, since there's no reason for me to continue being here…

_**Fairy-Wings has left the room**_

**Lord Bucket Head: **…Jerk.

**Sweet_Rims: **Psychopath.

_**Lord Bucket Head and Sweet_Rims have left the room**_

**Rocker-Chick: **…That was weird. Might as well leave since no one's here anymore…

_**SoundwaveIsMySweetNeko has joined the room**_

**SoundwaveIsMySweetNeko: **Hey Mi-chan!

**Rocker-Chick: **Cassie? Is that you?

**SoundwaveIsMySweetNeko: **Yup! How ya been, girl?

**Rocker-Chick: **AWESOME! Yesterday Bulky brought me to a Slash Monkey concert. How about you?

**SoundwaveIsMySweetNeko: **Same old, same old. Except that Sounders taught me how to hack better.

**Rocker-Chick: **Really? Then that means… Oh.

**SoundwaveIsMySweetNeko: ***smug* Yeah, I was the one that changed the screen names.

**Rocker-Chick: **But did you _really _have to put Jack's screen name as BarbieGirl? I know you hate him, but he's my _kareshi_ after all…

**SoundwaveIsMySweetNeko: **My dear, hate is such a strong word! I'm sure that both of us have a mutual dislike of each other. ;)

**Rocker-Chick: **BTW, "SoundwaveIsMySweetNeko"? I know you like him but jeez…

**SoundwaveIsMySweetNeko: **(^_^) Shush, dah-ling! What if he comes here?

_**Soundwave has joined the room**_

**Rocker-Chick: **Speak of the devil…

**Soundwave: **Cassandra Dassant: Location? [Soundwave, Communications Officer of the Decepticon cause]

_**The screen name "SoundwaveIsMySweetNeko" has been changed to "Cassie D"**_

**Cassie D: **What up Sounders? I'm just chilling in my room…

**Soundwave: **Soundwave: Is already in charge's room. [Soundwave, Communications Officer of the Decepticon cause]

**Cassie D: **D-Darn it.

**Rocker-Chick: **Ah, love. :) Much luck to you, Cassie! :D

**Cassie D: **S-SHUT UP! :(

_**Cassie D has left the room**_

**Soundwave: **Soundwave: Will locate charge. [Soundwave, Communications Officer of the Decepticon cause]

_**Soundwave has left the room**_

**Rocker-Chick: **Since there's only me left… Meh. *shrugs*

_**Rocker-Chick has left the room**_

* * *

Cassie quickly shut down the computer, straining her ears for any indication of her approaching Guardian. However, her efforts were for naught when she felt a metal tentacle snake around her ankle and pull her into the air.

"Umm… Hi?" The girl waved weakly when she found herself face-to-face with the blank visor of Soundwave.

The slender mech folded his arms over his chassis, clearly waiting for an explanation of some sort.

"Look, I'm quite sure that I've done all my work for the day. And if you have more for me, I probably deserve it!" Cassie was beginning to feel a little light-headed now, being upside-down did not agree with her one bit.

As if sensing her discomfort, Soundwave gently placed her on the ground. Cassie was about to continue her verbal torrent when her Guardian held up a servo for silence.

"Y-Yes Soundwave?" Cassie blushed liberally at the next words that Soundwave sent to her via telepathy.

"_Soundwave is my sweet neko?_"

* * *

**WOO! DONE! Now I shall go and cry about how much I hate writer's block. Please R&R, and will probably not update at all. Of course, unless I have weird inspirations and stuff…**

**-Love, Nova**


End file.
